


现pa小记

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 基本上是和平的现代时空下无忧无虑的希尔菲力，本来想写的梗有很多，不知道为什么只写了一篇（（（（以后可能会更吧
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	现pa小记

从家里搬出来的希尔凡，收拾好公寓后，第一件事便是去猫咪领养机构申请收养。

希尔凡喜欢猫么？一定要说的话是喜欢的，但并不算一个纯粹的猫奴。

然而，菲力克斯喜欢猫，虽然一次都没听他亲口承认过，最了解他的希尔凡当然心里有数。

为了给菲力克斯多一个来自家玩的借口，以及其他一些理由，希尔凡决定养猫。

在了解了希尔凡的种种个人情况后，机构的工作人员将他领到一个笼子前。

笼子里有只懒洋洋歇着的大猫，和几只自顾自玩耍的小猫。其中一只小黑猫察觉到人类来临，好奇地凑近张望。

“这只母猫是怀孕时被送来救助的，生下来的几只小猫都很健康。小猫们正好已满三个月，可收养了。”

希尔凡闻言靠近笼子，正好与小黑猫对个正着。小黑猫轻轻地喵了一声，像是友好地打个招呼。

粉粉的鼻子上面，是和菲力克斯同样饴糖色的眼睛。

“就这孩子吧。”

新的家庭成员取名叫“菲”。

希尔凡给菲拍了好几张照片，一股脑传给菲力克斯。

“可爱。”

菲力克斯即时回讯。

这周末要过来么？编辑好的讯息还未发出，那边已经传来新的简讯。  
“这周末过来。”

YES！希尔凡在心里欢呼，发了一个萌萌的猫咪表情表示ok。

菲力克斯没有再回复，不一会儿，希尔凡却收到古廉的消息，询问希尔凡的住址。

大概是菲力克斯跟哥哥说了要过来的事情。对做哥哥的保护欲表示理解，何况日后古廉过来聚会的情况一定也会有，希尔凡毫不犹豫地将详细住址告知古廉。

菲是个非常粘人的小猫猫，精力旺盛爱玩爱跳，一旦累了就粘到希尔凡腿上。希尔凡出门回来便会在门口迎接，晚上睡觉也一定要压在希尔凡胸口上。

仿佛它名字正主的小时候一样，希尔凡怀念之余爱不释手。

转瞬到了希尔凡期待已久的周末，穿着制服的菲力克斯敲开了门：“打搅了。”

菲跑到开门的希尔凡脚前，好奇地望着陌生人。

“你好。”菲力克斯朝菲伸出手。

菲的小鼻子嗅嗅伸过来的手，之后便毫不防备地眯着眼睛接受菲力克斯的爱抚。

“好可爱。”

是的，好可爱，你们俩都是。

希尔凡在内心默默感叹。

希尔凡将招呼菲力克斯的职责交给菲，转身去厨房继续准备肉料理。

当他再一次回到客厅时，便看见菲快活地趴在菲力克斯膝上，被爱抚得呼噜呼噜直呼呼。

“菲力克斯。”

一大一小两只都回过头来望向希尔凡。

那场景实在过于可爱，希尔凡觉得自己心脏有点受不了。

他三步并两步来到沙发前，坐在菲力克斯边上，忍不住像揉猫猫一样轻揉菲力克斯的头。

不是叫我么？菲偏过头，不解地睁大眼睛。

不满自己的主人忽视自己，菲站了起来，以菲力克斯的膝头为着力点，一跃至希尔凡的膝上。

菲的举动太过突然，以至于菲力克斯条件反射地探身去抓住它，一根链子从菲力克斯的衣领里荡出来，反倒吸引了爱玩的菲伸爪去勾。

“那是什么？”希尔凡问道。印象中菲力克斯并没有戴饰品的习惯。

“什、什么都不是。”菲力克斯匆匆忙忙地想要把链子塞回衣领，却因被菲的爪子勾住而一时难以实现。

趁这空荡，希尔凡也看清了饰品的真面目。

“……好开心，你还特意做成饰品戴在身上。”

“……没什么，只是不知道怎么处理罢了。”菲力克斯终于从菲的爪子上夺回链子，匆匆忙忙地塞回去，背过身支吾了两句。

那就扔掉呀。虽然还想这样逗他两句，但希尔凡知道适可而止的好处，笑吟吟地放过了菲力克斯。

那是希尔凡制服衬衫上的第二颗纽扣。

不久前希尔凡高中毕业时，搜遍全校寻找菲力克斯的人影，只是想把这个交给他。

以为希尔凡肯定早就已经随便给了哪个女人的菲力克斯惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“除了你不想交给任何人……随你怎么处理，扔掉也可以。”

那个时候自己惴惴不安地说着洒脱的话。

现在看到菲力克斯用绝不是什么“没什么”的方式珍而重之地对待自己亲手交给他的纽扣，希尔凡心神荡漾，从背后环住菲力克斯，声音低低地念道：“……呐，菲力克斯，今晚留宿可以么？”

“……如果太晚了没办法的话。”

对于不坦率的菲力克斯而言，这就是最大限度的首肯啦。

希尔凡在内心比了一个V字，抱歉啦菲，今晚你的主人不能陪你睡啦。

正想入非非间，门铃响了。

这个时候会有谁来？两人惊疑不定地望向门，希尔凡有一种不祥的预感。

犹犹豫豫凑近猫眼一瞧，一张与菲力克斯有几分相似的脸老神在在地摆在眼前。

为什么古廉会来啊？！

希尔凡气叹得仿佛能招来魔兽。

但是只得认命打开门。

菲力克斯看到自家老哥，也毫不掩饰不快地大声啧了一声：“……为什么要告诉这家伙啊！！！”

呜呜，是我低估了古廉过剩的保护欲。希尔凡只想殴打数天前毫无戒心地将地址告诉古廉的自己。

不速之客对屋内两位人士的心情恍若未觉，兴致勃勃道：“好香啊，厨房里在做什么？”

看来与意中人的心跳之夜已经无可挽回地转变成幼驯染聚会了，希尔凡垮着肩去厨房端菜，背后伏拉鲁达力乌斯俩兄弟正互不相让地斗着嘴，只有菲不减兴奋地围绕两位初见人士喵喵叫。


End file.
